If You Leave Me
by EveeSek
Summary: After hooking up with Ziva on a drunken outing, Tony pushes her away in the name of Gibb's Rule. But Ziva has had enough. What will Tony do when Damon enters her life? My first Fanfic please be NICE! COMPLETE! R&R PLEASE!
1. Too Much Tequila

Chapter 1: Too Much Tequila!

Light from the rising sun leaked into the room and onto his face while he tried to sleep. Try as he might, he couldn't ignore it and sleep had now evaded him.

"Dammit"

DiNozzo slowly sat up rubbing his eyes as his head began to pound. He looked around the room and suddenly realized that he wasn't in his apartment. He saw two sets of clothes leading from the door onto the bed. His attention was caught by a lacy red bra with matching underwear on the edge of the bed.

"Ok, Tony, think, what happened last night? Where was I and who was I with?"

Suddenly he heard the handle of the door turn as someone entered the apartment. Whosoever apartment he was in, was light on her feet because he could barely hear her walking towards the room. Trying to rush, Tony slipped on his shirt and leaned against the bed to put on his pants. Hearing a door shut, he realized that this could be his only chance to escape the awkward moment about to pass. Tony tiptoed to the front door and was nearly out, when he heard a familiar voice.

"You are going to leave without saying goodbye then?"

As Tony pieced together a voice with the horrible English, his jaw fell to the ground.

"No, this can't be right, I have to be dreaming."

Annoyed that Tony still had not turned around, Ziva walked over to Tony and slapped him in the back of the head. Feeling the amount of force that she put into the hit, Tony spun around and confronted the probie.

"Did you just Gibbs slap me?!"

"You thought you were dreaming and now I have confirmed that you are not; problem solved."

"You couldn't think of a less painful way to do that like... I don't know... pinching me?!"

Ziva's eyes scrunched together as she studied his posture.

"Somebody fell off the side of the bed this morning."

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed." He corrected her.

"Why would waking up on the bed make someone cranky? If you fell off the bed, then you would have cause to be annoyed, yes?"

Tony stared at her while his mind processed what she had just said. She was an intelligent woman. Even though she butchered the phrases, her reasoning always made better sense than the actual saying itself.

"Why do you do that?" He asked annoyed that he couldn't answer her question.

Tony walked over to her kitchen and opened her dishwasher. He pulled out a short cup and filled it up with freshly brewed coffee. Before he could bring the cup to his lips, he noticed a certain former Mossaad agent standing in front of him, arms crossed across her chest, giving him the Gibbs stare.

"What?" he asked as he sipped his coffee slowly.

"I believe you were attempting to sneak out while I was in the restroom."

(Silence)

"...And now you are drinking my coffee... ahhhh, i see"

"What, what do you see?" Tony asked nervously

Ziva chuckled.

"You did not know that you were in my apartment, you thought you were in a stranger's home so you tried to sneak out when you heard me go into the restroom."

Ziva slowly walked towards Tony, her eyes never leaving his, and gently took the cup from his hand.

"Shame on you Tony, you were not going to stick around for round 2?" Ziva said smirking and sipping the coffee.

Tony stared Ziva down, but she wouldn't budge. His mind was racing trying to think of something smart to say to change the subject, but he couldn't wrap his mind around what Ziva had just confirmed. He assumed, seeing her intimates strewn around her bedroom, that something had happened, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions. And now, she had admitted it. Tony smiled.

"Would you like me to fill in the gaps about the events from last night?" Ziva asked with a smug grin on her face.

"No need, I already know."

(Tony and Ziva together): "Too Much Tequila!"


	2. Flashbacks

Here is the second chapter. Please review and let me know what you think, if the characters are a little off, anything.  
Constructive criticism is welcome.

Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own NCIS or any of the characters.... blah blah blah, you know the rest....

Chapter 2:

Flashback

His arm, lazily reached up to pound on the door. Before he could lean on the frame for support, he heard footsteps shuffling from inside the apartment. The door flew open as the object of his desire stood before him.

"Hello Zee-vah"

Ziva's eyes flew open as she saw her partner swaying from side to side.

"Phewwww, Tony, you have had way too much to drink."

Ziva reached her arm out to steady the NCIS agent and led him inside her apartment. Tony staggered, with her help, into the apartment. Ziva led Tony to the couch then shut the door.

"You need water, yes?"

As Ziva walked into her kitchen to grab a bottle of water, she felt Tony's eyes glued to her body. She slowly walked towards him on the couch and, cautiously, handed him the bottle.

"Would you like me to drive you home?" She asked, still confused as to why he was here.

"Nope." Tony answered.

"Alright, then let me call you a cab because you are in no condition to drive. How did you get here anyway?"

Tony stared into her eyes for a moment.

"Actually, I don't evennnn member how I gothere." He slurred.

Ziva sighed and slightly smiled at her partner's disposition.

"Ok, well if you would like a towel so that you can shower, and you need to, then i will get you one and a blanket so you can sleep on the couch.

Ziva slowly got up to walk away before she felt Tony grab her wrist.

All the blood in Ziva's body was rushing to her head as she felt his skin against hers. She had to calm herself before replying.

"Yes, Tony..."

"Umm, I needed to tell you somthin, lemme think" Tony scratched his head.

"Well, while you put your thoughts together, I am going to get you a clean towel and blanket."

Tony's arm dropped to his side.

"M' Kay"

Ziva walked to her bathroom and grabbed a clean towel out of her cabinet, then walked to her room and grabbed an extra blanket then over to the living room to see Tony eye's already closed. She chuckled to herself as she covered him.

"My poor drunken, little hairy butt."

End

Ziva walked towards her desk to see Tony staring off into space.

"How long has he been frozen?" She asked McGee.

"In about 2 seconds, it'll be 10 minutes. McGee answered eyeing Ziva.

"Go home, get some rest." Gibbs voiced echoed through the empty office. At that, McGee gathered his things, slowly rose from his desk and started for the elevator. Ziva, eyes still fixed on Tony's odd behavior, walked over to Gibb's desk and handed him an envelope.

"Here is my report Gibbs."

Ziva turned around to walk back to her desk.

"Ziver, what the heck is wrong with DiNozzo?"

Ziva shrugged.

"No idea Gibbs, McGee said that he has been in the position for 10 minutes."

Gibbs stood up, walked over to Tony's desk and SLAP!

"DINOZZO, time to hit the hay..."

Tony jumped from the impact and looked up.

"Oh hey boss, I was just looking over the pictures on my computer and...."

Gibbs and Tony looked at the computer screen which had gone into power saver mode and turned off.

Tony laughed nervously

"... sorry about that."

"Something on your mind DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"pfftt... nobody's on my mind, wh-why would you ask if someone's on my mind boss?"

Gibbs looked at Ziva who just shrugged.

"Go home DiNozzo, get some sleep, you look like hell."

"Right boss." Tony answered.

Ziva laughed as she walked to her desk, grabbed her things and walked over to the elevator.

"Now that Ziver is gone, is there anything you wanna tell me?" Gibbs asked.

Tony paused.

"Nothing that comes to mind. My head space is just a little funky today."

Gibbs nodded as Tony walked over to the elevator. As the elevator descended, Tony tried to figure out if the memories he was having actually happened or if he had dreamed them. He walked to his car and saw Ziva leaning against it.

"Zee-vah"

"What is distracting you Tony?"

"Nothing."

"Liar, something is wrong. You have been like that all day today. McGee is worried... as am I."

"Not that it's any of your business, but I was just recalling the events of last night. It's been a complete blur until late this morning. Tell McNerdy, it's nothing, I'm just trying to place the event. "

Ziva looked at Tony questioningly.

"I do not believe you."

"Why?" Tony asked smiling.

"You do not look like you are remembering anything, you look bothered, disturbed even . You do not remember what happened still?

As Ziva finished her question, flashbacks of Ziva, panting and sweating flew in his mind.

"I-"

"You know what Ziva, it doesn't matter what happened."

Ziva stared at her partner.

"I was really wasted, I can't remember most of it, so let's just leave it like that. I woudn't want anything to be weird between us. You know especially with Gibb's rule and everything."

Ziva closed her mouth as disappointment spread across her face.

"If that is what you wish... DiNozzo."

Ziva turned around and walked towards her car, leaving DiNozzo standing there alone to question their relationship.

"I hope that was the right thing to do" DiNozzo said to himself...

He reached into his jacket and grabbed his cellphone, then dialed.

ring...ring... A sleepy voice answered.

"Hello."

"McGee, put on some clothes, we're going out."

Please let me know what you think and review. I know I haven't gotten to the true tradition of NCIS with any cases, that is all coming your way! I know this is a Tiva story, but I love the dynamic between Tony and McGee so I think that will be the next chapter. Hang on Tiva fans, I saved the best for last.


	3. Time to Move On

I'm a little bummed because I had pretty much half of chapter 3 down when my computer just freaked out on me and shut down I lost everything including chapter 3!!! I didn't remember what I had written and I hadn't saved it yet, so I have to completely redo it (sigh) Well hope this try is as good...

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS... you know the rest.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3: Time to Move On

Flashback

Ziva chuckled to herself as she covered him.

"My poor, drunken, little hairy butt."

"I told you not to call me that anymore."

Ziva jumped.

"Tony, I thought you were asleep."

"Are you kidding, on this couch?! I can't see how anyone could relax, let alone sleep on this thing!"

"My couch is very comfortable."  
Tony slowly sat up.

"Turning in soon?"

Ziva took the invite and sat next to Tony.

"Unless there is something you would like to speak to me about..."

Tony paused then turned to stare at Ziva.

"How do you do that to me?"

Ziva swallowed hard at the confusing, but obvious question.

"Do what Tony?"

"No matter where I go or who I'm with, I'm always thinking about you. My brain tells me to go one way, but my feet always bring me here, to you..."

Ziva's heart began to race. It had been so long since anyone had made her feel this way. She calmed herself and was reminded of how badly she was hurt the last time she let someone so close to her. But, this time was different. It was Tony, she knew Tony, she trusted Tony, and she'd wanted Tony for a long time now.

"Tony, that is the alcohol talking."

"No Ziva, a drunken mind speaks a sober heart."

"Alright, if that is the case, then we will continue this conversation tomorrow when you are completely sober."

Ziva rose from the couch and walked towards her room. When she turned to shut the door, she came face to face with Tony.

"Tony-"

Before she could say anything else, Tony brought up his hands and placed it on her cheeks. Using his thumb, he stroked her cheek and moved a strand of hair behind her ear. Ziva stared at Tony, shocked and not quite sure of what she should do.

End

"Tony, TONY! DINOZZO!"

"Huh, what McGee?!"

"I WAS TRYING to introduce you to Amanda."

Tony turned around to see an attractive long, slender, blonde. She had blue eyes and a cute face.

"Hi Tony, it's nice to meet you, I'm Amanda."

Tony smiled and shook her hand. Smooth skin.

"Amanda, you have a beautiful smile."

"Thanks, I have to have a good customer face."

Tony scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Customer face?"

Amanda laughed softly.

"Yes, it's what my employees say. I'm the manager and coordinator at the westin Hotel; so I have to be friendly and smile all day long. Will you excuse me for a minute, I need to use the ladies room."

"Sure, sure go right ahead."

Tony watched as Amanda walked away, cheeks bobbing from side to side.

Tony looked at McGee who was eyeing him curiously.

"What?!" Tony asked dumbfounded.

McGee continued to stare in silence.

"I've already got a date for the night, McCreepy"

McGee rolled his eyes.

"Just now, what were you thinking about."

"Nothing." Tony answered quickly.

"You've been staring off into space all day today, what's with you."

"Have you been drinking McNosy, I'm fine, I'm on top of my game." Tony said as he pulled the collar on his shirt up.

"Who were you thinking about?

"Geez no one! I'm going to the bar to get a drink!"

"Wait, what do I say if Amanda comes back?!"

"Play 21 questions with her like you did to me."

"Alright Tony, I'm dropping it, I can see that the topic is turning you into a little girl."

Tony froze, then slowly turned around.

"A....little....girl?"

McGee smiled.

"Yep"

Tony began slowly towards McGee.

"Hey, did you miss me?" Amanda asked bouncing towards them.

"You have perfect timing because I was actually going to get some drinks, you want anything?"

"I'll have a Cosmopolitan." Amanda answered.

"Tony, you want anything?"

"I'll take a beer." Tony answered, smiling through his teeth.

Five minutes later, McGee came back with the drinks to find an empty spot. Puzzled, McGee pulled out his phone to call Tony, but it went to voicemail.

Meanwhile......

Ziva sat quietly on her comfortable couch reading, The Pride and the Prejudice. She closed her book in frustration. She had read the same paragraph five times and was finally ready to throw in the towel. She thought about what Tony had said to her in the parking garage. There'd been so many times when she felt like they came close to starting someting. She knew that Tony would be difficult to work, but she had no idea that the games would last this long. Ziva sighed.

"Maybe it is time to move on..."

Ziva tried to convince herself that maybe Tony had personal reasons for pushing her away.

"Look at me?!" I am acting like a teenage boy crazy school girl."

Ziva wondered when Tony had penetrated her stone wall and clung onto a place near her heart. She never realized before how much he meant to her. She would just wait for him to come around.

Suddenly her phone vibrated. Ziva stood up and walked over to the table and answered the phone.

"Hello"

"Ziva, hey, have you heard from Tony?"

"McGee? No I have not heard from Tony. What's wrong? What's going on?"

"Nothing, we came to this bar and I just left him for five minutes to get drinks-"

"He is drinking again, he really does not learn..."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind, have you tried to call him?

"Yeah, I've called his phone and Amanda's phone."

"Amanda. Who is Amanda?"

"This girl we met at the bar. I left them and went to get drinks, and when I came back they were gone, I didn't think anything of it until I tried to call him and he wouldn't pick up his phone. I thought maybe you'd heard from him, but I guess not."

"You were wrong McGee, I have not heard from him, and if he is not picking up your call, then maybe he is BUSY." Ziva answered with an icy tone

"Doing what?" McGee asked puzzled.

"Whatever it is Tony does with other women."

Ziva flipped the phone shut and held it tightly in her palm. She felt like an idiot. He'd already made it clear to her that he was not interested in starting a relationship, but he was perfectly capable to go around with other women. What made her think that he would change?

"It is time to move on." Ziva said to herself through clenched teeth.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I'm hoping that this was as good as the chapter I had wrote before I lost everything. Please review and let me know what you think. 


	4. You are a Screamer

Thank you for all the nice reviews! I'm so excited and relieved. My goal is to have 2 chapters everyday, but I've been so busy lately that I might only have time for one. Well without further ado… Here is Chapter 4

Warning: This chapter is rated M (Serious adult content!)

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS (Or do I?..... seriously, I don't)

Chapter 4: You are a Screamer

Flashback

Tony brought up his hands and placed it on her cheeks. Using his thumb, he stroked her cheek and moved a strand of hair behind her ear. Ziva stared at Tony, shocked and not quite sure of what she should do.

"Tony-"Ziva started.

"Ziva, you can think that it's the alcohol talking, but I know that its me. You don't know how hard it's been for me. I try and see all these women and when I'm with them, something always feels like its missing. I never knew what it was until now. Until Monday morning, when I walk into the office and see your face, your smile; that's when everything seems right."

Ziva gently took Tony's face in her hands as a small smile covered her face.

"I have waited for those words for a long time."

Tony leaned forward and covered Ziva's lips with his. His tongue licked her lips gently, then once Ziva welcomed the gesture, it explored her mouth passionately. His hands slowly massaged her skin as he found her butt and thrust her body into the air into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his torso tightly, as her hands began to unbutton his shirt. Tony pushed Ziva's body against her door for leverage and his mouth found her weak point; her neck. He kissed up and down her neck gently. A small moan escaped Ziva's lips as her hands grew more desperate to remove their clothes. Tony let Ziva down, his lips never leaving her neck, and lifted her shirt over her head. Their lips met. Ziva began removing Tony's shirt as he worked on her pants. She pushed him forward until he fell back on to the bed. As he lay there staring at the intoxicating sight of her bra, he began to remove his pants, but was stopped by Ziva's hand.

"Let me…" Ziva said as she pulled Tony's pants and heard it fall to the floor.

Ziva pulled down her pants to reveal a matching thong. Tony took a deep breath, almost too excited to handle.

"Red, I like red."

Ziva chuckled.

"I hope you like the color nude as well." Ziva said seductively as she reached her right hand behind her.

With one motion, her bra fell to the ground and left Tony speechless. Tony flew off the bed, grabbed Ziva's hips and threw her on the bed. His left hand massaged her breast while his right hand slid her thong down her legs. His lips found hers again and kissed her hungrily moving down her neck to her nipples. Ziva's body shook with anticipation as his tongue touched her skin. His hands glided up her legs until he found the source of heat he was feeling, his desire. He let his index and middle finger slide inside her and felt her throw her head back onto the bed. As his motions quickened, so did Ziva's breathing. Ziva grabbed Tony's hair, desperately trying to contain her pleasure. Her hands moved from his hair down his torso to find his erection. She grabbed it tightly and heard Tony gasp. She smiled. With one touch, Tony's movement stopped. Ziva grabbed his arm and pushed Tony onto his back, straddling him.

"My turn" She said with a grin

She raised her body and moved forward, her skin never leaving the tip of his erection. She gently kissed his neck, his ear and his face. Her lips overtook his with ferocity while her hands pleasured his erection. Tony's lips escaped hers to let out a deep moan. Ziva removed her hands and lowered herself enough to only allow the tip of Tony inside her and rolled her body causing Tony to grab her thighs tightly.

"Stop, you're driving me crazy!" He growled.

Ziva smiled as she lowered herself until her skin met his. She gasped and her body jumped at the feel of him inside her. Ziva took Tony's hands and pinned them above his head and began to rock her body. She shut her eyes as Tony bucked his hips in sync with her. Tony grabbed Ziva's wrist and pulled her towards him. He flipped her on the bed and grabbed her legs. She wrapped them around his waist as he pushed further and further inside her. Ziva's squeals turned to moans then screams. Ziva's hand searched for anything to grab as she felt herself getting closer to her climax. Tony put his hands under Ziva's butt and lifted her waist up and began to thrust harder. Ziva's screamed echoed through the room as she felt her sweet release in sync with Tony. Her body quivered as he lowered her onto the bed and laid next to her, both panting desperately for air. Tony moved Ziva's hair from her face and smiled.

"So you are a screamer…"

End

His phone vibrated vigorously on the coffee table.

"Are you going to get that Tony?"

Tony stood up and flipped open the phone, only to see that he had barely missed McGee's call.

Tony sucked in a deep breath.

"Yeah McGee? What? OK, I'll be there in 10 minutes."

Tony shut his phone and looked at Amanda, who looked away, disappointed.

"Sorry"

"It's ok, I guess you get calls like that all the time with you being an NCIS agent."

"Yeah, but I'll take a rain check on that coffee."

Tony left her apartment curiously wondering what had stopped him. He opened the door to his car and drove in silent thought. No matter what he did, Ziva was always occupying his thoughts. He looked at his watch. 11:00 PM.

"Ziva should be awake." He stated.

Tony chuckled nervously.

"Man, I'm losing my touch."


	5. I Had a Dream

Chapter 5 is mainly about Ziva, we've been following Tony around so I thought I would dedicate a chapter to Ziva and see how she is handling what is going on… and also introduce the third player to this complicated love triangle… hmmmm…. I wonder who it could be (mad scientist laugh)

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS (otherwise I would be filthy rich!)

Chapter 5:

Ziva flipped the phone shut and held it tightly in her palm. She didn't know how to handle the anger, frustration and hurt that she felt. She stood up and walked over to her kitchen cabinet and opened a beer, but regretted it instantly when she realized that it was Tony's beer from their movie nights. She poured the beer down the drain, cursing in Hebrew. Ziva sighed heavily wondering how she would act when she saw him at work Monday morning.

Ziva's phone vibrated. She looked up and placed the bottle in the sink. She didn't recognize the number.

"Shalom"

"Ziva?"

"Damon?" She asked, puzzled.

"Yea, are you busy?" He asked urgency in his voice.

"No, is everything alright?" Concern crept on her face.

"Yea, yea, I just really need to see you."

"Alright, where are you?"

The ride to Damon's apartment was filled with concern and resentment. No matter how hard she tried to concentrate on what was troubling Damon, she couldn't get her mind off of Tony. She cursed at herself. Ziva reached the complex and pulled into the gate. She parked her car and leaned back in her chair. Before opening the door, she took a deep breath. Ziva knocked on the door and was startled when Damon opened the door before she cold knock again.

"Ziva!" Damon said relieved.

Before Ziva could greet him, he pulled her body close to him and threw his arms around her.

"Damon, what is wrong? You sounded like you needed help."

"Come inside."

Damon stepped aside to let Ziva into his apartment and shut the door behind him.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"Water would be good." She answered.

Damon walked over to the kitchen to grab the bottle of water out of the refrigerator and began to pace after he handed Ziva the water bottle. Ziva sat in silence as she watched him, anxiously. She stood up after 2 minutes of Damon pacing and put both hands on his shoulders to keep him still.

"Sit" She demanded.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to figure out how I'm going to tell you why I called you over here without sounded like a complete idiot."

"Just tell me. I will not think you are an idiot regardless of the reason." Ziva reassured him.

Damon sucked in a deep breath.

"I had this really weird dream and-"

"Wait, you were so frantic and insisted for me to come over here all for a dream?"

"Still don't think I sound like an idiot?" Damon asked sheepishly.

Ziva shifted on the couch to face him, and took his hands in hers.

"Damon, I do not think you are an idiot. I think you are overreacting; it was just a dream. How bad could it have been?"

"You were back in Somalia." Damon said calmly, still holding Ziva's hand tightly.

Ziva looked around the room.

"It was just a dream, I am not in Somalia, I am here and I assure you I am fine."

"I know that Ziva, I just…." Damon started before pausing to collect his thoughts.

"It felt real and I know it wasn't real, it's just that the fear of it is real to me. When I woke up, I really felt like you were out of my reach; I felt like you were gone and I couldn't shake the thought from my head."

Damon looked down as he let Ziva's hand drop to her lap. Ziva watched Damon curiously and sympathetically.

"When it happened last time, I was so powerless and, I know that we're just friends, but I've always felt like we have this connection. Ever since we first met, I've had this bond with you that I've never had with anyone else. So when I got news of what happened to you, it was already too late; they found you and brought you home and I told myself that the worst was over. But it wasn't, as long as the fear is hidden away, it'll never be over."

Damon spoke quietly, but the affirmation in his voice assured Ziva that he was speaking from his heart and it touched her that he was so concerned.

"I had no idea you felt this way. When we last saw each other, why did you not ever say anything?"

"I was just so relieved to see that you had, some what, gone back to normal. I didn't think it was a good idea for me to drag up horrible memories." Damon stated looking away from Ziva's probing eyes.

Ziva gently put her hand under Damon's chin and turned his face so that she could look him in the eye.

"You are sweet to have so much concern for me, but I am not going anywhere, nor is anyone forcing me to. I know now that I am home."

Damon put his hand over Ziva's and pulled her close to him, then covered her mouth with his own.

That is the end of Chapter 5. Please R&R. I now the chapters haven't been too long, I promise I will get some longer chapters in there, but for right now, this is probably all I have time for. Anyway, let me know what you think.


	6. You're Doing It Again

For all the confused Tiva fans, (I am a huge one) what's a good love story without a little competition and DRAMA! LOL Asharlee's comment to Chapter 5: PRICELESS! Love it! Teeheee. Thanks for the review, also I didn't get to say thanks to Betherzz for the suggestion about the rating (I'm such a probie to this site…) Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS (But for now I do get to have my own fun with the characters!)

Chapter 6:

Damon put his hand over Ziva's and pulled her close to him, then covered her mouth with his own.

[Ziva's Thought]

What is going on? Is Damon kissing me? I am kissing him back, no… no I am not kissing him back, but I am sitting here doing NOTHING!

[End]

Ziva put her hand against Damon's chest and gently pushed him away from her. She bit her lip when she saw the disappointment in his eyes. Ziva searched her mind for something, anything to say.

"Damon, I did not… ummm…"

She licked her lips trying to buy her time for her apparent loss of words.

[Heavy Breath]

"I am afraid I have given you the wrong idea. I am sorry"

"Don't be, I just didn't think I could wait for another opportunity. It's my fault; you don't have to apologize-"

Before Damon could finish his sentence, Ziva's phone began to vibrate. She stood up and reached for her phone in her jacket pocket and threw her jacket onto his couch.

"Shalom, yes, I am on my way now."

Ziva turned and gave Damon a sympathetic look.

"A body has been found." She started.

[Pause]

"I hope I did not offend you. We will finish our conversation later, yes?"

Damon nodded.

"You bet." He said.

Ziva took one last look at her lost friend, and then walked out of his apartment towards her car. She turned the key, climbed into the driver seat, leaned back against the chair and ran her hands through her hair letting the events of what had just happened sink in. She turned the key in the ignition and her car disappeared into the velvet night.

Meanwhile......

Tony put his gear in park and stared into Ziva's apartment, which was pitch black.

"Ziva can't be sleeping; she must be watching a movie or something."

Tony touched the handle then remembered the night he showed up on her doorstep and staggered into her apartment.

"What am I doing?"

He racked his mind for any believable excuses for why he was at her apartment, once again.

"I came to apologize… yeah, I was being a jerk and I need to make things right so work won't be all weird. Yeah, that's it, I came to apologize." He said with conviction.

He walked up the stairs and knocked on her door.

No answer.

He knocked again; still no answer. Tony jumped when he felt his phone vibrate from his pants. He pulled his phone out and saw that McGee was calling him.

"Man, he just doesn't give up does he?"

"Ya know McGee, I'm answering to tell you that calling me 10 times a night is a little creepy and you're borderline ex-girlfriend material-"

"Unbelievable, first of all I called you to make sure everything was ok and second of all the reason I'm calling now is about work!"

"Uh huh, sure…" Tony said unconvinced.

McGee rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me McGoo."

[silence as shock spread on McGee's face]

"HA! I did it again, didn't I? Man I'm getting good-"

"DINOZZO, shut it or I'll go over there and-"

[McGee stood frozen in place while Gibbs snatched the phone from his hand and began screaming into the phone. He looked up at Ziva who shot him a confusing look as she arrived at the crime scene.]

"-shut it for you!"

"Sorry boss," DiNozzo muttered before Gibbs handed the phone back to McGee and walked off with half a grin on his face.

McGee put the phone back to his ear.

"Why didn't you tell me he was standing there McProbie?!" Tony yelled.

McGee rolled his eyes.

"You're doing it again…."

"Where are you Tony?" McGee asked frustrated.

"I ammm…. Uhh… I'm at Amanda's apartment." Tony lied.

"Amanda's apartment huh? So that's where you ended up. [scoffs] Figures.."

"Probie-" Tony began.

"The address is 165 Skyline Dr."

With that, McGee hung up the phone and looked up to see Ziva fuming.

"What's wrong Ziva?"

"Nothing is wrong McGee, why would you assume that there is something wrong?"

"Because it looks like you wanna kill me with that paperclip on top of your desk." He answered.

Ziva closed her eyes.

"I have just… been having one of those nights."

"Days?" he corrected.

"Nights" She repeated.

"No… no… it's days." McGee said trying to clear the confusion.

"The complications did not start until late this evening so I believe it is nights."

"Ohh… you meant literately." McGee smiled.

"MCGEE, DAVID, you going to join me or what?!" Gibbs yelled.

Both Ziva and McGee frantically grabbed their things and headed for the elevator.

-Crime Scene-

Ziva pressed the button on the camera as the blinding light flashed. She bent down and tilted her head, puzzled.

Tony pulled up to the crime scene and saw Ziva bent over the body. He snuck out of car and quietly crept up behind her.

Ziva scrunched her eyes as she examined the uniform and realized that the body was on top of something. She turned her head, eyes still fixed on the object.

"MCGEE!!" She yelled.

When Ziva looked in the direction of McGee, she jumped when she saw Tony crouched over, hands over his ears.

"Tony?"

Tony stuck his finger in his ear then looked at Ziva.

"DID YOU SAY SOMETHING? YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO SPEAK UP BECAUSE I'M NOW DEAF!" He yelled.

Ziva shot him a cold stare.

"McGee, could you come here a second?" She yelled, ignoring Tony.

McGee jogged over to Ziva.

"Yeah?"

"Look there, under the body, do you see that?"

McGee pulled the shiny object out and squinted his eyes.

"It looks like a pin."

"What kind of pin?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know; it's too small."

Tony pulled the pin from McGee's hand and examined it closely.

"The Westin Hotel" He read.

Finally getting to the cases… phew… sorry that took so long. LOL You'll have to bear with me because I don't know anything about crime scenes or being an investigator so if I come up with something completely unbelievable or corny, just go with it…

Keep Reading, Keep Reviewing Please….


	7. I Don't Do Valentines Day!

I feel like the story is finally taking its turn towards my master plan (mad scientist laugh) Thank you everyone for all the reviews. They really motivate me to get more chapters down quickly. As always keep reading and reviewing, who knows… maybe, based on reviews and tips, I might change the storyline up….. (teehee)

Disclaimer: NCIS does not belong to me.

Chapter 7: I Don't Do Valentine's Day!

"What do you got?" Gibbs asked.

"Victim's petty officer Anna Smith, single, no children. She works at the local recruiting office a couple blocks down the road." Ziva answered.

As Ziva spoke, Ducky arrived at the crime scene and walked over towards the body.

"Oh dear, so young. Her throats been slit with, what appears to be, a serrated knife. Blood loss would have been immediate and extreme." Ducky calmly said before he left to retrieve a gurney for the body.

"Ziva, photos." Gibbs said as he tossed her the camera.

Ziva nodded as she proceeded to snap pictures.

[Current]

"The Westin Hotel" Tony read.

Tony, McGee and Ziva all exchanged confused glances and shrugs.

When the team arrived back to NCIS headquarters, McGee immediately started typing rapidly on his keyboard.

"Boss! It looks like there's going to be a couples retreat theme at the Westin Hotel until Wednesday for Valentines Day." McGee stated.

"woohoo… it looks like our petty officer had herself a romantic little getaway planned for her and a lucky-" Tony stopped midsentence to see Gibbs staring intently at him. He swallowed hard.

"Shutting up boss" Tony said as he slowly took his seat.

"David go pack! You're going to go check in tonight." Gibbs told Ziva.

"Gibbs… I can't…I uh… I do not do Valentine's Day." Ziva started.

Gibbs walked around towards Ziva desk and planted both palms flat on her desk. He leaned in until his nose was inches away from hers.

"Well you better learn." He breathed.

Ziva swallowed hard and nodded her head. Gibbs stood up and walked towards the elevator to go down to autopsy.

Ziva licked her lips then turned towards McGee.

"McGee what can you tell me about these retreats?" Ziva asked as she stood up and walked over to McGee's desk.

Tony turned his chair towards her and chuckled.

"You're asking the ELFLORD about Valentine's Day?"

McGee and Ziva both turned to stare at Tony.

"Well I am not going to ask you." Ziva said firmly

Tony squinted.

"Why not?"

"If I took your advice about what to wear to such an event, I would probably end up half naked."

Tony cocked his head and smiled.

"That's the point!" Tony yelled, smiling.

Both Ziva and McGee rolled his eyes.

"You should ask Abby," McGee told her.

"Thank you McGee" Ziva said, gently patting his right cheek.

McGee smiled and looked over to see Tony staring at him.

"What's wrong with you McGeek?" Tony asked as he stood up and walked out.

I know this was a really short chapter, especially since I didn't post it yesterday. I had started, but I really wasn't liking how the case part of it was coming out so I had to go back to the drawing board and write down all the details before I confused everyone because I didn't know what I was talking about. Anyway, next chapter is going to be longer, I promise. Please bear with me and as always keep reading and reviewing (please!) Oh yeah, I know I should have put a little anecdote from Ducky, but my brain was spent from having to completely scrap what I had and come up with something new… (sorry)


	8. It's Not A Date!

OK, here's to the longer, better chapter! Chapter 7 was short because I had to work in the little details that were missing when I did the first draft. Anyway, finally getting to the good part(s). Hope you like it; let me know!

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

Chapter 8: It's Not a Date

The elevator dinged as Gibbs stepped out and into autopsy to find Palmer, with his back to the door.

"You're very young, probably had a long, long life to-"

Palmer stopped midsentence and slowly turned around to find Gibbs staring at him.

"I was just… uh… sometimes Doctor Mallard talks-"

"Where's Duck"

"Uh he's… he's not here-" Palmer stuttered.

"Oh ya think?" Gibbs asked sarcastically. He turned on his heel and prepared to leave.

"Wait, um… I can uh fill you in" Palmer said, swallowing loudly.

Gibbs exhaled loudly and walked over to the table.

"Her throats been slit with, what-… You already know that… moving on. I found some particles under her nails and bruising around her wrist and neck"

"Defensive wounds?" Gibbs asked

"Yes, but the particles under her nails aren't skin, so I sent them up to Abby."

Silence

"That it?" Gibbs asked.

"Well I uh… I just started to examine her, I spent most of the time trying to (nervous laugh) impersonate Doctor Mallard because he wasn't here; it gave me a sense of..." Palmer trailed off when he turned around and saw that he was once again speaking to himself.

"Comfort"

Ziva zipped up her pants and stood back to look at herself in the mirror. She cocked her head to side examining herself closely. Her slender legs looked good in white, but the sweater that hung off her shoulders made her look like a

"Cupcake" Ziva breathed, big top, small bottom.

The door to the women's room opened slowly as she saw someone's arm peek through the door.

"Abby, it is safe; I am dressed."

The door flew open as her Goth friend stood in front of her with her eyes wide open.

"Ziva, you look amazing! Wait until Tony-"

"This is an undercover operation Abby, not a date." Ziva interjected. She was still bothered with the way things were left and ignored as if they never occurred.

"And why do I have to be dressed this way again?" Ziva asked as the forensic scientist combed Ziva's curls with her fingers.

"Because, Ziva, the Westin hotel is having a couples retreat theme this week for valentines day and you have to be dressed accordingly. You can't show up in your usual jeans, shirt and your hair up in a bun. Not.. that.. there's anything wrong with that. I mean… I love the way you look." Abby stuttered.

"Abby." Ziva said smiling.

"You have to look like you are ready to be _romanced._" Abby said giggling.

Ziva sighed

"I suppose I must play the role of a love sick puppy, yes?"

Abby smiled.

"Yep! All done!"

Ziva gripped the handle of the bathroom door, not quite ready to go into the bullpen and face Tony. She took a deep breath, with a helping nudge from Abby, walked out towards her desk, determined to act professional.

Gibbs left the elevator and walked to his desk to see 1 agent missing.

"Where is DAVID?!" Gibbs asked irritated.

"She's uh… in the ladies room boss; I think she's getting ready." McGee answered.

McGee looked over and saw Tony combing through his hair, using his blank computer monitor as a mirror, and rolled his eyes.

"McGee go get Ziva." Gibbs ordered.

McGee nodded as he quickly rose from his desk and shuffled towards the ladies room.

"DiNozzo" Gibbs called.

Tony looked over and saw Gibbs motioning Tony over with his index finger.

"This is an OP DiNozzo, not a vacation-"

Tony felt a lump in his throat as he saw Ziva and Abby walking over to McGee. They were stopped at the elevator, as he could only assume for McGee to compliment her, having a conversation. Her hair bounced as she walked, as she laughed, light bouncing in and out of her curls. One side of her hair was pulled behind her ear, revealing her smooth, caramel skin. The sweater clung to her body and her pants hugged at her every curve. He saw her laugh as she turned her head and gazed in his direction. Tony turned his head, hoping Ziva had not seen him staring at her like a mindless idiot.

"Boss?" He called. Gibbs had disappeared from sight. Tony scanned the office, moving his pupils fronm left to right.

"You're standing right behind me aren't y-"

The slap rang through the office like a fire alarm.

"You done playing grab-ass by yourself?"

Tony rubbed his head.

"Sorry boss"

Ziva, Abby and McGee walked into the bullpen with a curious expression.

"Don't ask" Tony demanded.

"DiNozzo, David M-TAC" Gibbs barked.

"What about me boss?" McGee asked.

"Don't you have work to do?"

"Oh yeah, right." McGee answered sheepishly.

"What's going on?" Abby asked.

"There's a meeting with a commander in chief stationed in Brazil and Director Vance. They're going to brief Tony and Ziva on the OP."

Abby nodded.

"Why aren't you going to the meeting?"

"Because I have to go set up surveillance at the hotel."

"Oh, have fun Timmy."

McGee smiled and hurried towards the elevator.

Tony and Ziva walked side by side up the stairs. Once inside the room, they saw a husky man on the screen. He was clean shaved and big in stature. He was speaking with the director as they took a seat. Director Vance motioned for the connection to be cut.

"Here's what we have. Petty Officer Anna Smith working at a local recruiting office, where all of the inductees have gone MIA over the past 2 months. The most recent went missing less than 24 hours ago. We suspect that it has something to do with the increase in the local market of contrabands in Brazil. What do we know?" Vance asked.

"Two things" Tony started.

"One, Petty officer Smith was definitely snooping around looking for information. McGee found several searches on her hardware and two: whatever she was looking for, the answers are going to be at the Westin Hotel. She was preparing to investigate it herself."

"You two, get in, get the needed Intel and get out. I want this clean." Vance barked.

Tony and Ziva stood up and walked out to leave Vance facing Gibbs, toothpick still in his mouth.

"You think your agents will be able to handle it?" Vance asked.

"They'll be fine; we always are… Vance." Gibbs said before turning to exit the room.

Ok so my original plan was to have two chapters up a day, so the kids are gone…. I have all day to devote to catching up… Here goes nothing…. As always R&R!


	9. See What Had Happened Was

This Chapter was originally supposed to be longer, but I decided to cut it short because of (the current ending). It'll just create more of a cliffhanger and dramatic ending.. You'll see… (claps hands together excitedly)

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

Chapter 9: See What Had Happened Was…

"Here is your ear wig." Ziva said as she handed Tony his ear piece after placing hers in her ear.

"Can you hear me McGee?" Ziva asked, testing the equipment.

"Loud and clear Ziva."

"Man, I'm getting déjà vu." Tony stated

"It is not déjà vu; we have done this many times." Said Ziva

"You mean, I've had to watch the two of you live it up while I have to do all the work." McGee corrected.

"Shut it McWhiney, we're here." Tony said as he pulled in the parking lot of the hotel.

"Wooohhhooow, this… THIS is a nice hotel." Tony said laughing in disbelief as both he and Ziva got out of the car and headed towards the trunk.

"Imagine what the inside looks like underneath THIS exterior." Chimed in Ziva.

Tony put his arm out to stop Ziva in her tracks. He leaned on the car and gave Ziva the famous DiNozzo smile.

"I always imagine what it looks like underneath the exterior…" He said raising his eyebrows.

Ziva rolled her eyes and pushed Tony out of her way.

"Wha.. hey, we're supposed to be a couple madly in love… you gotta play the part… _sweetie_."

Ziva grabbed her suitcase and scoffed at Tony, then walked towards the hotel. Tony quickly grabbed his things and followed Ziva. He jogged and caught up to her as they entered the lobby.

"It's going to be easier then you're letting on, you can't fool me Ziva Da-"

Tony stopped then quickly made a 180 degree turn and stuffed his hand in his pocket to grab his phone. He planted the phone to his ear and began to ramble. Ziva had reached the desk when she noticed Tony was no longer by her side. She turned around and before she could call him, the front desk attendant had begun to greet her.

"Welcome to the Westin Hotel, are you checking in ma'am?" The blonde asked her.

"Yes… um… the reservation is under David." Ziva said, peering back and forth from the desk and Tony.

"OK, David, room for two on the 5th floor. Will your party be returned?" The attendant asked looking in Tony's direction.

Ziva turned her attention away from Tony.

"Um… he.. will be.. here shortly." She said, attempting to smile.

"Alright, well here are your room keys. Your room number is 512. The elevator on the far right stops right by your room and please don't hesitate to contact the front desk if there is anything that we can get you."

"Thank you." Ziva said.

Not trying to bring too much attention to herself, Ziva rode the elevator up to her room and set her luggage to the side.

"McGee what is going on? Where is Tony?" Ziva asked.

"I have no idea, I've been trying to reach him, but his phone is busy."

Suddenly Ziva's phone began to vibrate. She pulled it out.

"Shalom"

"Ziver, I need you back at NCIS." Gibbs ordered, sounding frustrated.

"Are we abandoning the mission then?" Ziva asked.

"Just get back here now."

"McGee, where is Tony?" Ziva asked through her ear piece.

"He just opened the van door, we're heading back to NCIS; we'll meet you there."

Ziva anxiously drove back to NCIS and rode up the elevator and found Gibbs and Vance just outside, when the elevator doors opened.

"Fix it!" Vance barked as he turned towards his office.

Gibbs exhaled loudly. He turned towards Ziva and motioned her to follow.

"C'mon"

As Ziva followed Gibbs, she saw Tony leaning on top of his desk in deep conversation with McGee. As  
Gibbs passed Tony, he slapped DiNozzo so hard, it sounded as if his head should split open from the contact. Tony grunted as he rubbed his head.

"I deserve that boss."

"YA THINK?!"

"What is going on?" Ziva asked, no longer able to contain her frustration and curiosity.

Tony laughed nervously.

"See what had happened was…." Tony started.

"DiNozzo's jeopardized the mission!" Gibbs yelled

"What? How-" Ziva started to ask before she felt her phone vibrate. She took her phone out and saw that Damon was calling her. She ignored the call, making a mental note to call him back.

"The desk attendant, she's the manager, her name's Amanda Winn and apparently, she shacked up with DiNozzo last night!" Gibbs barked.

All eyes in the office turned towards DiNozzo, who was shielding his eyes from the piercing stares directed at him.

"Boss… we didn't… it's not like that… she just invited-"

Gibbs gave Tony his death stare.

"Shutting up boss" Tony stammered.

"What do we do?" Ziva asked.

"Send someone else!" Vance ordered from the stairs.

Everyone turned to look at him. From the look in his eyes, he was in no mood for jokes.

"Who else fits Tony's profile, she uh.. Amanda has already seen Tony's back. She knows how tall he is, his weight and his build." Ziva stated.

Gibbs fumed, never taking his eyes off DiNozzo, who was fearing for his life.

"Well.. why can't Tony just go, I mean… what harm will it do to the mission if she knows who Tony is?" McGee asked.

"She knows he's an NCIS Agent, if word gets out that an agent is there, it might spook whoever Petty Officer Smith was going to confront!" Gibbs yelled.

"Ziva?" a soft called.

All heads turned to see Damon standing timidly behind Ziva's desk, not quite sure of what he had just interrupted.

What'd you think of that ending?! Hmmm… I wonder what is going to happen next. Teehee… Please leave reviews, I'd love to know what you thought of both chapter 8 and 9, I spent all night yesterday coming up with a game plan for it! Hoping Chapter 10 will be up in the next couple hours… we'll see, cross your fingers!


	10. You Just Can't Stay Away

Chapter 10 is finally done! Here is when the fun begins! Hope you like it. Did anyone guess right about what was going to happen in this chapter? It was a pretty easy guess. Anyway R&R

Note: Whatever is in italics is that person's thought.

Disclaimer: NCIS does not belong to me _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 10: You Just Can't Stay Away

"Ziva?" a soft called.

All heads turned to see Damon standing timidly behind Ziva's desk, not quite sure of what he had just interrupted.

Tony straightened up in his chair when he saw Damon with Ziva's jacket. Once again he was back in their lives, in Ziva life.

"You just can't stay away can you?" Gibbs said with a hint of iciness in his tone.

"Gibbs!" Vance called from the top of the stairs.

Gibbs looked up to see Vance nod at him, which meant that he wanted to see him in his office.

Gibbs started for Vance's office and stopped by Tony's desk. Tony took one look at Gibbs and slapped himself and smiled weakly at him. Shaking his head, Gibbs continued towards Vance's office.

Ziva rubbed her eyes in frustration.

"Is everything ok?" Damon asked innocently.

"What are you doing here Damon?" She asked.

McGee and Tony had both raised themselves from their seats to get a better of view of their team member.

"You uh… left your jacket at my place last night. I tried to call you when I was downstairs, but you didn't pick up so I just brought it up to you."

"Thank you, but that was not necessary, I would have picked it up myself later."

"Aww c'mon Ziva, the terminator has feelings." Tony sarcastically commented.

Damon and Ziva both turned their eyes towards Tony.

"I am surprised at you Tony." Ziva said softly.

Tony raised his eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked smiling

"If I were in your position, I would not comment on anyone-"

Tony opened his mouth to interrupt her.

"REGARDLESS of whether it is a joke or not. I would not want any more attention being drawn to me."

Ziva stood, holding her hands across her lap, looking at Tony, her stare never faltering. Tony fiddled with his fingers then turned his attention to his computer. Damon handed Ziva her jacket.

"I will call you later" She told him.

Damon turned to leave.

"Damon, Ziver!" Gibbs called.

Damon and Ziva exchanged confused glances then walked side by side towards Vance's office.

McGee shook his head.

"What?"

"I thought you were over it."

"Over what?" Tony asked.

"The last time he was here, you offered him a ride and now… now you're back to holding a grudge."

Tony eyed McGee.

"Don't try to understand me McGeek, DiNozzo minds are very complex-"

"Or… you're just getting jealous because you know that he was with Ziva last night…" McGee said as he lifted his nose in the air and smiled.

Tony laughed.

"Why would I be jealous?"

"It's the only explanation."

Tony clicked his tongue and inhaled deeply and turned his gaze towards Ziva's empty desk.

"You're wrong on so many levels McGee" He said in a serious tone.

"I can be civil, that shouldn't be hard, right?" Tony asked himself.

McGee smiled at him. Before he could say anything else to Tony, they heard the door open. Gibbs, Ziva, with her arms across her chest, and Damon calmly made their way back to the bullpen.

"DiNozzo, your ear wig." Gibbs said calmly

DiNozzo eyes went from each, Damon, Ziva, who kept her eyes on the ground, and Gibbs as he slowly took the ear piece out and handed it to him, who then, handed it to Damon.

"Boss?" McGee asked, hoping for an explanation of what was going on.

"DiNozzo, you're with McGee. Ziva, Damon go check in." Gibbs ordered.

Tony fell out of his chair.

"You're sending him, it's a couples' retreat not a….a…it's a couples' retreat!" Tony stammered.

Gibbs paced towards Tony's desk.

"And" Gibbs calmly replied.

"Annnddd…. I'm fine with that"

Gibbs smiled then turned his back to Tony.

"Let's Go." He ordered.

McGee walked around and elbowed Tony in his ribs and received an icy stare from Tony.

Damon and Ziva finally reached the hotel. Damon opened his door and walked over to Ziva's side and opened the door and held his hand out.

_Tony: __**This guy thinks he's so smooth. Holding his hand out and opening the door for her, what is he trying to prove? I could do that, I just chose to live in the 21**__**st**__** century… showoff!**_

Ziva smiled and took his hand. He went around to the trunk and grabbed their luggage. They strolled into the lobby and caught the eye of Amanda Winn, the manager.

_Ziva: __**Hmmm… she's average, not pretty, but not bad to look at. Tall, slender, and of course, blonde.**_

Amanda greeted them.

"Welcome back. I'm glad to see your party has returned. I'm Amanda, the manager and coordinator." She said as she held her hand out to shake Damon's.

"Here is a schedule of all the events. As you can see there are many repeated throughout the day; that is because of the high volume of guest; so if you would like to attend any, just call down to the front desk and ask for me to register for them." She said cheerfully.

"Thank you" Ziva and Damon said together.

McGee watched Damon and Ziva through cameras he set up in the hotel.

"They look good together; they compliment each other well." McGee said while watching Tony from the side of his eye.

"That's enough out of you _elflord." _Tony said bitterly. He turned to watch the cameras when his head spun around to stare at McGee's clothing.

"What are you wearing?"

"Hotel uniform."

"When did you change? Did you change in here, cause if you did, that's weird even for you-"

"I CHANGED back at the office…"

Damon opened the door and let Ziva walk in first. She scanned the room as he set his luggage down by hers. He sat on the bed and exhaled loudly.

"So, now what?"

_Tony: __**Now you get off the bed because you and Ziva aren't going to be going to sleep anytime soon. Bed… Bed? There's only one bed! Christ he's going to sleep with her?!**_

"Well we are working blind here. We have no idea what or who we are looking for so we have to get downstairs and start looking for anyone that looks suspicious."

Ziva walked over to his luggage and unzipped it. She proceeded to go through his clothes, throwing what she didn't like on the floor. She scanned through the first and made her way to the second.

"What are you doing?"

"I am finding you proper attire. If we do not hurry, we will miss lunch and I am starving, you?" Ziva asked eyes still fixated on Damon's clothes.

"I am hungry, what are you going to wear? If you get to pick my clothes, then I get to pick yours."

Ziva turned her head and stared at Damon. She smiled to the side and shrugged.

_Tony: __**Oh no no no no… no! He's going to pick her clothes, why didn't she ever ask me to do that? She's not going to let him, right? Right, Ziva wouldn't let him go through her clothes**__._

"Sure, that is fair."

Tony rolled his eyes. McGee smiled, his eyes never leaving the screen.

Ziva pulled out a buttoned up long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans for him. Damon picked out a white, long flowing skirt and a black, tight fitting tank top.

"I am not wearing that!"

"We had a deal..." Damon said laughing.

"But what I picked out for you is appropriate… it is casual-"

"I don't like long sleeve, especially buttoned up, shirts." Damon said calmly.

Ziva swallowed hard.

"Fine"

She snatched her clothes from Damon, grinning widely, and headed towards the bathroom.

McGee sat back and grabbed a sandwich from out of his bag and began to scarf it down. Tony watched wide-eyed.

"What?" McGee asked.

"How can you eat and watch? How can you watch PERIOD? Is this what THIS looks like from this part of the mission?"

"Not so much fun is it?" McGee asked while chewing on food and giving a Tony a small smile in between bites.

Tony leaned back in his chair and sighed. It was going to be a long couple of days. _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

This Chapter was longer, as promised. Hopefully it's as good on paper as it was in my head. As always R&R, (please let me know what you think… it really helps!)


	11. Just Tell Me The Truth

Thanks Betherzz, who was thinking the same thing as me! (How much more torture can Tony handle?!) We'll See!!!!

Disclaimer: NCIS is not owned by me… blah blah blah

Chapter 11: Just Tell Me The Truth

Tony walked over to the van and opened the door to find McGee already asleep with his head in his hands. He shut the door quietly and snuck behind him. Tony pulled his phone out of his pocket and started to go through his menu until he found the ringtone he wanted.

"RUFF RUFF RUFF RUFF RUFF RUFF!" Tony covered his mouth trying not to burst out into laughter.

Both McGee and Ziva jumped from their slumber. Tony's eye shot to the screen and was surprised to see Werth sleeping on the floor next to the bed.

"Tony what the-"

"Switching places McGoo, go get some rest" Tony said, his eyes never leaving the computer screen.

McGee's eyes went back and forth from Tony and the monitor until he realized that Ziva was no longer asleep. He rolled his eyes and left the van.

"That was very immature Tony." Ziva whispered, putting on her robe and going to the balcony of her hotel.

Tony smiled.

"Why do you have your ear piece in?"

"Because I thought it would be wise, in case something came up; it is a means of communication."

"I didn't mean to wake you up." Tony said softly.

"It is alright, I was about to get up anyway."

"So…. Terminator's sleeping on the floor huh?"

"Yes…"

"Why" Tony probed.

"He is a gentleman and he offered the bed to me."

"I thought you were an adult and you didn't have a problem sharing a bed as long as all you were doing was sleeping."

"Would you like me to share a bed with Damon?" Ziva asked frustrated.

Tony drummed his fingers along the desk.

"You hungry?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

Ziva shook her head. He was always evading her questions. Anytime it got her closer to getting any kind of information about how he felt, he was running away, normally into another woman's arms.

"I would like coffee." She answered, ignoring her desire to curse at Tony.

"You wanna go get some?" Tony asked.

Ziva paused for a moment before she answered.

"I cannot leave the hotel alone."

"Why not?" Tony asked confused.

"Damon-" Ziva started.

"Werth'll be fine; he's a big boy. Besides it's 6:30. Nothing is going to happen to him. We can go get coffee and you can come back before he even knows that you left. You said so yourself, you could go for coffee…" Tony baited.

Ziva stood frozen weighing the options. Tony had a point; they were just going to the local coffee shop which was within walking distance. If he woke up and found her gone, she would just tell him that she went to get coffee. She would have to bring it back with her just in case anyone was watching.

"Alright, give me 10 minutes to get ready."

Ziva's heart raced while she brushed her teeth. Her stomach sank while she put on her pants and a tank top.

"It is just coffee…" She said to herself.

She quickly wrote Damon a note and grabbed the room key and left. The ride down the elevator was slow and when the doors finally opened, she came face to face with Amanda.

"Good morning, how was your sleep?"

"It was fine." Ziva said impatiently.

"Oh wait, miss, here is the schedule for today's events."

"Thank you." Ziva said before walking away.

She finally reached the van and before she could open the door, it flew open.

"Bout time Zee-vah" Tony said hopping out of the van.

"Why are you getting out, it would be quicker if we took the van, yes?"

"It's a beautiful morning, I think we should walk." Tony answered, getting a hold of her elbow and dragging her forward. Ziva caught up to Tony and stuck her hands in her pockets.

"What've I missed so far?" Tony asked.

"Damon and I went to several events and a couple seminars and we could not spot anyone that could be involved with the case. I think this may be a waste of time. We have nothing to go on here. For all we know, this could lead to a dead end."

Tony walked silently beside Ziva and listened.

"What, _specifically, _did you guys do?" He interjected.

Ziva spun her head and stared at Tony in disbelief.

"Did you just hear what I said?"

Tony nodded.

"Yea"

Ziva scratched her head and ran her fingers through her hair.

"We… whatever was on the little schedule that your girlfriend gave me; that is what we did." Ziva answered quickly.

Tony gave Ziva a crooked smile before opening the door to the coffee house. He leaned his face close to Ziva's. She held her breath as she could feel his on her.

"Evading the question, as usual." Tony quietly whispered.

"What is it that you want to know, Tony? Did anything happen between Damon and me?"

Tony remained quiet as Ziva's face began to turn red. Ziva caught her breath and began to breathe normally.

"Nothing happened, Tony, but even if something had, what difference would it make? Is that why you asked me out for coffee? So that you could interrogate me about Werth when we are on a MISSION?!" Ziva quietly yelled.

Tony's face crept closer and closer to Ziva's until they heard someone clear their throat. Both, Tony and Ziva, slowly turned their heads to see the person at the counter, eyeing them curiously. Ziva tucked her hair behind her ear and walked up to the counter, not waiting to see if Tony had taken the hint. Seconds later she heard him order his coffee. He looked over to her and ordered her a cappuccino.

"Make that 2 cappuccinos." Ziva said, not looking at Tony.

Tony turned and looked at Ziva, questioningly.

"Werth" Ziva said as she shrugged.

Without looking at the man behind the counter, Tony corrected his order.

"2 cappuccinos" Tony said, keeping his eyes fixated on Ziva's.

Their walk back was silent. Neither knew what to say without offending the other.

"Amanda is cute." Ziva announced.

"She's ok" Tony corrected, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well then I see you have lowered your standards." Ziva said sipping her cappuccino.

Tony stopped and held his arm out to stop Ziva as well.

"Wha- what are you talking about?" Tony chuckled.

"If you are shacking up with her and she is just ok, then you are apparently sleeping with anyone that is female, yes?" Ziva asked nonchalantly.

Tony shook his head. He couldn't believe how wrong she was. Then again, he had been pushing her away for a long time and, he thought, for good reasons. First of all, she was Ziva. She was amazing and beautiful and he was just Tony. Big screwball that couldn't keep his self invested in a committed relationship. If he allowed things to take off between Ziva and him, then it would just screw up their friendship and work. And not to mention how Gibbs would react, they'd be breaking one of his most sacred rules. The infamous rule #12: NEVER DATE A COWORKER. He couldn't do that, but there was always this voice inside him that kept bringing him back to her. No matter how hard he tried to fling his self at other women, no one measured up.

"I didn't SHACK UP with her Zi." Tony quietly said, his piercing eyes informing Ziva that he was now serious.

"You were at her place-" Ziva started.

"For like 2 minutes."

"And the rest of the night, before McGee called you?" Ziva asked.

Tony began stepping closer and closer to Ziva, his piercing gaze, forcing her knees to involuntarily buckle.

"At your place" He said, his nose now touching hers.

"Tony-" Ziva started.

"What Zi?... what?" Tony began as he felt Ziva's hot breath on his face. He breathed in her intoxicating scent.

BBBRRRTTTTT

Ziva sighed as Tony shook his head with a disbelief look in his eyes. Ziva took out her cell phone.

"Shalom"

"Ziva, where are you?" A panicked Damon asked.

"Damon-" Ziva started

Tony looked up, put his arm over his head, turned on his heal and began to pace. He kept his body upright trying to disguise his disappointment and resentment.

"-everything is fine, I just stepped out to get us some coffee. I'm right downstairs; I'll be up in a minute." Ziva told him.

Ziva placed her phone back in her pocket. She looked up to see Tony with his arms on his hips.

"Aw… well would you look at that? Terminator's worried about you… how sweet" ice sharp in Tony's tone.

"Tony, please, do not star-"

"No, you know, I think he has this whole image thing down. I mean from afar, he's the terminator, big tough guy who can kickass on command, but deep down, he's this sweeeeet guy who opens your door and helps you out of the car-"

"Tony-"

"Calls to check up on you-"

"TONY!" Ziva yelled blood rushed back to her face.

"This is not about Damon, we are undercover. You k now that; why are you making it seem like I have done something wrong?" Ziva asked desperate for an answer.

"Because-" Tony stammered.

"Because…. I should be the one in there. If it were me, you would have no problem playing the role."

Ziva stared, trying to understand the point Tony was trying to make.

"You are jealous?" Ziva asked simply.

"How can I not be? He's rubbing it in my face, the smug bastard! You're sharing a room with him and getting him coffee and thinking about him; we can't even finish a conversation because he's calling you." Tony yelled in frustration.

Ziva looked, sympathetically, at Tony, as all the pieces slowly came together. All his frustration, his dislike for Damon, for no apparent reason.

"Tony, you said yourself, that what happened between us was a mistake…" Ziva softly spoke.

"And now you are saying that it is not? So you were lying? Why?" Ziva asked.

Tony kept his eyes on the ground, trying to figure out what he was trying to say.

"I don't…. I don't know"

Ziva slowly walked over to Tony and put her hands on his arms to keep him still. He raised his eyes and found her comforting brown eyes staring back at him. No anger, no resentment for the way he'd handled things.

"Just tell me the truth, Tony, do you think that it was a mistake that we slept toge-"

Ziva's phone vibrated. Both she and Tony sighed. Tony bit his lip, containing his desire to rip her phone from her hand and toss it to the street. Without looking at the caller ID, keeping her eyes glued on Tony's, Ziva flipped open the phone and put it to her ear.

"Damon I-"

Tony saw Ziva pause as shock spread through her face.

"Gibbs." She corrected.

Tony stood upright.

"Yes, Damon and I are up. OK, I will let him know." Ziva said as she closed her phone and placed it back into her pocket.

Tony eyed her curiously.

"Gibbs and Vance want us together, they have new intel." Ziva said quietly.

Tony nodded and bit his lip.

"Well you better go get him" Tony told her.

Ziva took one last look at Tony and headed for the hotel.

I thought it'd be nice to cut Tony some slack and give him and Ziva some quality time. (Hopefully tensions building and somewhere somebody's about to explode, not literately of course) This scene with tony and Ziva at the coffee shop was, originally, not supposed to be this long, but after reading some reviews, I decided to dedicate the whole chapter to Tiva, because we were kinda of straying from it. (Does anyone want to slap Tony and say: Just tell her you Idiot!!! …. Yes? GOOD! ) Anyway, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW Pwease!


	12. Would You Care To Dance

Part of chapter 12 and part of 13 is something extra that I added for Tiva Fans! Yaaayyy! I hadn't planned for it, but the idea popped into my head and I just thought why not? Hope you like it as much as I liked writing it. Oh and Thank you for all the fabulous reviews... I love it!!!! R&R!!!

Disclaimer: NCIS does not belong to me….. but the fake characters do! (although I wouldn't mind trading)

Chapter 12: Would You Care to Dance?

Tony pushed the button on the elevator that lead to the floor that Ziva and _Damon_ were staying after he made sure Amanda was no where in sight. He thought back to their conversation when Ziva touched his arm gently and pleaded with him to tell her the truth about his feelings. Why was it so hard for him to just tell her? He'd wanted to tell her for a long time, but something always stopped him and he didn't know what it was. The elevator door opened and he stepped to the right until he was in front of the door that had 512 plastered on the top. He heard Ziva's laughter fill the room and a surge of jealously shot though his body. He took a deep breath.

"Keep it together DiNozzo." He told himself.

Tony knocked on the door and Ziva's laughter came to a stop. The door opened and Damon stood before him.

"Tony." Damon said with a nod.

"Damon" Tony said, mocking him, with a smile and earned an eye being rolled by Ziva.

Tony stepped into the room and saw that the sleeping pile next to the bed had been cleaned up. He scanned the room, for what he was still unsure.

"Did you bring them?" Ziva asked.

"Right here" Tony answered, holding his hand out to reveal 3 ear pieces.

They all placed one in their ear and awaited Gibb's voice.

"DiNozzo, have they been briefed?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes boss!" Tony exclaimed, a little louder than he'd wanted.

"We have Alex Cook in custody; spotted him from one of the cameras, by the recruiting office, leaving after having a confrontation with Petty Officer Smith. He's been in and out of prison since he was 16 and 2 weeks ago he came to the office wanting to join the army. After Petty Officer Smith denied him, he left and returned 2 days later with a sob story about how it was his last attempt at making his parents proud of him. Petty Officer Smith, then, started snooping around and following him trying to figure out what his M.O was-" McGee chimed in.

"Has he confessed?" Ziva asked.

"No," Gibbs answered.

"He claims he didn't kill Petty Officer Smith, I believe him."

Damon looked back between Ziva and DiNozzo sensing the tension in the room.

"I traced his phone and found several calls to a number in Brazil, registered to Corporal Ronnie Wilson, who was the last inductee to go MIA from that location. I also found text messages from Cook to an unregistered phone, probably a burn phone, telling him to come to the Westin Hotel and everything would be explained after one of the seminars." McGee stated.

"So it looks like we got a busy schedule today then" Damon told Ziva.

"Yea, you better get going" Tony said through gritted teeth.

Tony turned to leave the room.

"DiNozzo" Vance barked.

"I want you to monitor hotel surveillance and try to spot him that way before anything happens. Nip this in the bud before it blooms!" Vance ordered.

Tony nodded and exited the room, leaving Ziva longing for his presence. He reached the van and slammed the door shut, cursing at himself for not being able to hold it together in front of Damon. He watched as he saw Ziva grabbed clothes from her suitcase and walked to the bathroom and changed. She came out and Tony felt a lump in his throat that nearly made him choke. She wore a plain dress in the front. Clean cut across the top, not enough to show any cleavage. The dress stuck to her body and a slit at the bottom revealed her long legs. She turned around causing Tony to fall out of his chair. The dress was nearly backless. The straps from the front came up and around her neck then one strand of material traveled loosely down her back until it connected with the rest of her dress just above her butt. Her hair was up in a pony tail, revealing her smooth olive skin. Ziva sat on the bed while Damon walked into the bathroom to change. She took out her phone and kept flipping it open then shutting it. Tony took out his own and sent her a message.

[Text Message]

"Where are you going dressed like that?"

Ziva looked up at one of the cameras and gave a weak smile that made Tony's stomach flip.

"A gathering that all the couples are invited to, hosted by the hotel."

"Sounds fun…"

"You forget that we will be working"

"You and Damon"

"Yes Damon and I"

[End]

Tony shut his phone and placed it on the table. He looked at the monitor with the hotel surveillance and a small smile crept on his face. He picked up his phone and dialed.

"Hello, Amanda, this is Tony…"

Ziva shut her phone and put it in her purse. Damon came out of the bathroom and stood in front of her with both arms out to his side.

"How do I look?" He asked.

"You look very handsome." Ziva answered.

Damon smiled at her, a smile, which years ago, may have made her weak at the knees. Now, things were different. She was different. Damon escorted Ziva into the elevators and pushed the button that took them to the lobby. As Ziva and Damon entered the lobby, Ziva could see Amanda on the phone, giddy as ever. She hung up her cell phone, but not before Ziva heard who it was she was on the phone with.

"Ok, I'll see you tonight, Tony." Amanda said.

Ziva ears were burning. Her gaze upon Amanda was broken when she felt the chest of a tall man against her face.

Tony looked up and saw Ziva bump into a larger man.

"Nice Ziva, way to stay under the radar." He said jokingly.

Ziva ignored Tony.

"I'm so sorry ma'am, I didn't see you."

Ziva looked up at a blonde man with green eyes.

"No, I was the one who was not looking where I was going." She said.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but if I had to bump into someone as beautiful as you just to get an introduction, I would do it again in a heartbeat." The man said with a gentle smile.

Damon took his cue and stuck out his hand

"I'm Damon"

"Aww c'mon that was so lame, even I wouldn't use a line like that!" Tony yelled from the van.

Ziva shifted uncomfortably from each foot.

"Damon?… Have we met before?" The man asked.

"I don't think so; I've been in the marines for most of my life." Damon proudly stated.

"Oh well, you must have one of those faces." The man said smiling.

"And I would remember if we'd ever met before." He said showing his teeth to Ziva.

He gently grabbed Ziva's right hand and-

"Aww… he's gonna kiss your hand Zi, what a gentleman?" Tony said sarcastically.

-knelt down and placed a delicate kiss on her hand. Ziva smiled. He excused his self and disappeared in the sea of people in the lobby.

"That was interesting" Damon said.

"Yes it was" Ziva and Tony said in unison.

Damon and Ziva had gone to several events that day and were ready to go upstairs and go to sleep. They were walking from the lobby towards the elevator when a familiar voice stopped them.

Ziva recognized it instantly.

"Your girlfriend is very persistent Tony; she will not let a day pass without speaking to me." Ziva said under her breath, hoping Amanda hadn't heard her.

"Tony left Ziva; he left like 30 minutes ago." McGee told her.

Ziva and Damon turned around to greet Amanda who was dressed to kill as well. She wore a cocktail dress that barely covered her thighs and the front was so low that her cleavage was the first to greet guests.

"You look amazing." Damon stated.

"My thoughts exactly" A familiar voice said from behind her.

Amanda turned around and saw Tony in a tuxedo smiling.

"Hi!" She said excited as she wrapped her arms around him.

Damon looked at Ziva, whose face had gone stern.

"This is Tony; he's my date for tonight. Tony, these are one of our guests, Ziva David and Damon Werth." She introduced.

Tony held out his hand and firmly shook hands with each Ziva and Damon. Ziva looked at him questioningly, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"We were on our way to the couples' ball tonight, if you two would like to join us?" Amanda asked.

Ziva held out her hand to politely decline.

"Aww c'mon Ziva, is it? It'll be fun; you'll get to drink and dance the night away," Tony said, his eyes never leaving hers.

Ziva reluctantly agreed and walked between Damon and Tony towards the ballroom. They seated themselves at a table near the floor as the guys left to get champagne.

"How long have you two known each other?" Amanda asked, her smile, now, bigger than ever.

"We have known each other for quite some time, I can't remember how long exactly." Ziva answered her.

"You?" She reluctantly asked.

"We've only known each other for a couple days, but we have this huge connection."

"Oh, no kidding! Where did you guys meet?"

"Well, it's not quite as romantic, but we met at a bar. His friend introduced us and, on a whim, Tony suggested that we go to my place."

As Amanda spoke, Ziva could feel her body beginning to shake with anger. Controlling her smile was becoming increasingly harder to handle.

"Hello ladies," Tony's voice boomed over the music.

He put the glasses down and held out his hand.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked Amanda.

Amanda burst into a fit of laughter and, somewhere in between, agreed. Ziva leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms and glared at Tony.

Damon came back and before he could sit down, Ziva grabbed his hands and led him to the floor. The dance floor was filled with couples waltzing in and out and between each other. Ziva held onto Damon, refusing to look in Tony's direction. When she looked up, she noticed everyone changing partners. She looked at Damon, who looked just as confused. She felt a tap at her shoulder and hands on her waist that gently tugged her away from Damon, who was being paired with another woman at the same time. Ziva turned around and came face to face with Tony.

So… did you see that coming? I know it's kind of corny, but I had to go for it. I think Tony and Ziva deserve a couple chapters devoted to them… (I'm such a TIVA fanatic!!!) Review perty perty pwease


	13. I'm A Jokes Kinda Guy

Chapter 13 is finally done, I was supposed to have it up a couple of hours ago, but something came up. Betherzz, you were almost on the money with the whole food poisoning thing, if he didn't get food poisoning, then what did he get, you ask… well you'll just have to read and see… teehee

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS……

Chapter 13: I'm A Jokes Kinda Guy

Ziva felt a tap on her shoulder and hands around her waist that gently tugged her away from Damon, who was being paired with another woman at the same time. Ziva turned around and came face to face with Tony. …

"You have steel balls." Ziva said through gritted teeth.

"Balls of steel Zi" Tony corrected with a gentle smile.

He moved his hand down to her lower back and held her hand in his as they glided through the sea of people on the dance floor. Tony held Ziva close to his chest, refusing to let her go to any new coming dance partners.

"Why do you say that?" He asked her, his eyes and smile never leaving her sight.

"You ask Amanda here on a date, ask her to dance and still have the nerves to dance with me." Ziva said, her tone becoming increasingly icier with every passing syllable.

"Who said I wanted to dance with Amanda?" Tony asked calmly.

Ziva stared at Tony in disbelief.

"You did! You asked HER to dance, you are HER date!"

"But only to be here…" Tony softly stated, staring intently into Ziva's eyes.

"…with you."

Ziva felt her knees shaking from underneath her and her feet threatened to give out, but her nerves kept her pressed against Tony's body. Tony looked across the room to see Damon eyeing him.

"Your play-date doesn't appear to like us dancing together."

"He can deal with it how he needs to" Ziva said quickly

"Let me get this straight… you asked Amanda here to…"

"...to be with you" Tony finished

"The fact that this could jeopardize our mission is of no consequence to you?" Ziva asked.

"Don't worry chica, I got it covered." Tony said flashing his famous smile.

Ziva looked at Tony questioningly

"McGee, he's…. he's sort of my look out." Tony said, shrugging his shoulders.

Ziva raised her eyebrow.

"Your look out?"

"He's got my 6."

Ziva nodded her head when she felt someone tap her shoulder. Tony shifted uncomfortable.

"May I?" Damon asked.

Before Tony could say anything, his phone rang. He pulled his phone out and saw that McGee was calling him.

"McGee, it's only been 10 minutes…"

"Tony, Gibbs just called, he needs me back at the office; something just came up." McGee said quickly

Tony sighed. He dropped Ziva's hold and looked at his feet, shaking his head.

"Go, Tony" Ziva said gently.

Tony started to walk away and then turned around and brought his face close to Ziva's and leaned in towards her cheek.

"Later" he whispered softly into her ear, leaving Ziva panting for breath as she felts his hot on her neck.

Tony walked away without glancing at Damon, who was staring knives into his back.

"What's his problem?" Damon asked, taking Ziva into his arms and into the next song.

"He is very protective."

"Protective boyfriend-like or protective….. Brother?" Damon asked trying to find the right word for their relationship.

"Tony is protective in his own way" Ziva said, not meeting Damon's eyes.

"So he doesn't like me then huh?" Damon asked innocently

"It is not you, Damon it is…." Ziva started, uncomfortable.

"You know I could go for something to eat. All this dancing has worked up an appetite for me." Ziva lied.

She could hear Tony breathing in her ear wig. She pictured his lips parting to let out each breath. Ziva shook her head, trying to get the image out of her head. Damon guided Ziva to the hotel restaurant. They sat down as their waitress took their order for food and beverages. Ziva fiddled with her fingers, her mind processing all the moments Tony had been with her. Damon slowly put his hands over Ziva's to keep them still.

"What's wrong?" He asked her

"I… am just anxious for this mission to be completed." Ziva lied.

"We're going to get this guy," his voice trying to soothe her.

The waitress walked over to the table with their drinks and their appetizer. After giving her their thanks, she walked away. Damon took his fork and placed a small bite of the morsel in his mouth.

"Mmmmm… Ziva… you gotta try this, this is amazing!" he exclaimed.

Ziva followed suit.

"Wow, this is pretty good"

"Excuse me?" Damon signaled for the waitress

"This is excellent, what's in here?" Damon asked, stuffing his mouth with more of the delicious morsel.

The waiter smiled and proceeded to list the ingredients.

"…. Peanuts-"

Damon coughed.

"Did you say peanuts?" He asked, his eyes widened with horror.

The waitress looked from Damon to Ziva, hoping that he was playing some sort of joke on her because she was new.

"Are you-" Ziva started

Damon flew out of his seat.

"I'm allergic to peanuts"

Ziva began to stand up when Damon put his hand out in front of her, motioning her to sit down.

"It's ok, I have… the thing… it's in my bag upstairs!" He yelled as he rushed towards the elevator.

"I'm… so… sorry" the waitress muttered.

"It is alright, it is not your fault." Ziva comforted her.

Ziva heard low chuckles in her ear.

"What do you know? The terminator has a weakness and low and behold; it's peanuts!"

Ziva suppressed a smile.

"That is not funny." She said, appearing to talk to herself.

"So how's your date going?" Tony said, still upset about Damon putting his hands over Ziva's.

"It is not a date, Tony." Ziva mumbled quietly, trying not to draw too much attention to her self.

"You're enjoying it like a date." Tony said seriously.

Ziva shook her head and laughed in frustration.

"What?" He asked

"I cannot talk to you right now." She said calmly removing the ear piece from her ear and walking away from the dining area into the balcony.

Tony looked at the monitor and saw Ziva getting up and flew out of the van.

Ziva walked into the cold, night air outside and shivered.

"Here" Tony's voice came from behind her.

She turned around and saw Tony holding his jacket out for her. She took it from his hands and wrapped it around herself, taking in his scent.

"All jokes aside, I didn't mean to… ya know…" Tony said as he flung his arms in the air, gesturing wildly.

Ziva stared at Tony and nodded her head, knowing perfectly well what he meant.

"It's just… I'm a jokes kinda guy; it's… what I do" he said with an accent, referencing a movie

Ziva closed her eyes.

"I know Tony" she said softly.

Tony's face turned serious.

"You like him?" He asked.

"What?" Ziva asked surprised

"Before, I was the one who was holding back and now I can sense that from you… is it because you like-" Tony started. He shifted from each foot uncomfortable and saw Damon walking towards them from the dining room and sighed heavily.

"Ya know, we can never finish a conversation without that guy interr-" Tony began

"Hey Damon, feeling better buddy?" Tony asked overly sarcastic

Damon gave Tony a weak smile.

"Well I'm gonna go… back to my van… Ok" Tony said.

Damon stood next to Ziva.

"He just came to see if everything was alright and to make sure all the equipment was working properly." Ziva lied.

Damon stared at Ziva.

"Can I see your ear piece?" He asked.

Ziva furrowed her eyebrow then removed the ear piece and gently set it into his hands. Damon reached and took his own ear piece out and threw it over the balcony. Ziva turned and looked at Damon, not quite sure what was going on.

Tony strolled down the parking lot when a loud noise erupted in his ear.

"AHHHH!" He yelled, yanking it from his ear.

He rushed to the van to see that Damon and Ziva were talking, but he could no longer hear. Tony chuckled to himself.

"He's good…"

"I heard everything." Damon calmly stated.

"OK I lied, but-"

"I just want to have a conversation with you between the two of us." Damon interjected

"Alright"

"Before when I kissed you and you pulled away, it was because of Tony wasn't it?"

Ziva could only nod her head in agreement.

"You really like him?"

"I do…" Ziva said, her eyes never leaving Damon's.

"And he really likes you?"

"I… I think he could…" Ziva stammered

"I can see that he does…. Well I'm really happy for you… Ziva" Damon told her, disappointment spread across his face.

"Thank you Damon, it has been hard for him to be on the other side of the mission; not on the field. I think that is why he has been acting a little…" Ziva paused, trying to find the right word for Tony's behavior.

"Crazy" Damon chimed in, smiling.

"Rash" Ziva corrected him.

"Have you told him how you feel?" He asked her, taking genuine interest.

"I have tried; he has tried; we, both, have tried many times… it is complicated. It is difficult for us to put into words and express ourselves." Ziva stuttered.

Damon leaned his fore arm on the railing.

"So I'm too late huh?" He asked innocently

Ziva smiled.

"Yes, I am afraid so."

Damon nodded in understanding. He signed heavily and turned around.

"I guess I shouldn't have thrown the equipment like that. [Chuckle] Gibbs'll probably kill me." He softly stated.

"I guess I should go get new ones."

"I will go" Ziva interrupted.

"You and Tony should not be alone together." She said chuckling.

Ziva patted him on the arm and left.

Food ALLERGIES! (Claps hands together and loudly laughs) Damon is allergic to peanuts! I am sad to say that we are getting closer and closer to the end… what will happen? Will Tony and Ziva finally tell each other how they feel? So many questions, so little answers…… Until next time… (which will probably be tomorrow)

Keep Reading and Reviewing


	14. Marine's Always Got A BackUp Plan

**Chapter 14 is where all the action happens! Hope you like it. I had this chapter written and done yesterday, but I couldn't wait until tomorrow to post it! So please review and make my day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

Chapter 14: Marine's Always Got A Back-Up Plan

His fist pounded on the metal desk and the echo rang throughout the room. The suspect jumped out his chair as the hairs on his arm stood up.

"I DON'T KNOW MAN! I don't know his name; nobody knew his name"

"How were you contacted?" Gibbs yelled in frustration

"I called with my cell and he got pissed; almost enough to drop me completely. He told me I had to get rid of the cell phone so I tossed it."

"That wasn't the answer to my question"

"He calls at a payphone every Monday"

"He found you… you found him? Which is it?" Gibbs asked impatiently

Alex Cook bit his lip trying to buy his self more time.

Gibbs licked his lips and got up from the chair. He took off his jacket and covered the camera of the interrogation room.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! Ronnie Wilson told me about him; told me that if I needed some serious cash, he knew how I could get some. All I had to do was take some drugs to a buyer in Brazil and lay low for a couple of months, then I could walk away with quarter million dollars, but that's IT! That's all I know"

"Give me a name" Gibbs growled

Alex licked his lips, fear present in his eyes.

"NAME!"

"I can't!" Alex whined.

Gibbs phone rang. He exhaled deep before reaching for his phone and saw that Abby was calling him. Gibbs grabbed his jacket from the camera and walked out the door.

Gibbs walked down into Abby's lab to find Abby frantic.

"Gibbs, I ran test on the substance that was under Petty Officer Smith's nail and Palmer was right. It wasn't skin, it was cotton." Abby said in one breath

Gibbs continued to stare, urging Abby to continue with her finding.

"I thought maybe it was from her clothes, but major maspec isolated the needle in the haystack… a single strand of hair. I ran it for DNA-" Abby started when a photo printed out of her printer.

She walked over and grabbed the piece of paper.

"It belongs to-"

Before Abby could finish her sentence, Gibbs took one glance at the paper and flew out of lab, dialing his phone as he ran…

Ziva could see the van door open and Tony smiling towards her as she approached him.

"Your friend is a pleasant guy." Tony said sarcastically

"Well, you were stepping on his feet…"

"Toes Ziva, toes"

Ziva furrowed her eyebrows.

"Same difference…"

"Gibbs is gonna kill him"

"He knows… you have the extras?" Ziva asked.

"Right here" Tony answered holding out his hand.

Ziva reached for the ear pieces and grazed his hand when Tony clasp his hand shut, pulling Ziva towards him.

"Comes at a price" He whispered.

Ziva leaned close to Tony's face.

"What is it going to cost for me to get my hand back?" She asked

"Why did he want privacy?" Tony asked, his nose inches away from hers.

"He wanted to have a PRIVATE conversation Tony, one where you and everybody watching didn't hear every word he says."

Tony eyed her suspiciously then let her hand go.

"What could be so important?"

Ziva smiled and turned away.

"Good night Tony" She told him as she disappeared from his sight.

Tony turned around and saw that Damon was no longer at their table or on the balcony.

"Probably came looking for her, psycho…" Tony muttered to himself.

"What was that Tony?"

Tony jumped out of his chair, forgetting that once again, they were able to hear each other.

"Uh... goodnight sweet cheeks" He lied.

Ziva smiled, but it quickly faded when she saw that their table was empty.

"Tony, did you by any chance, see where Damon went off to?" She asked.

"Nope, I turned around and he was gone, out of sight, out of mind" Tony began

"Hang on Ziva, Gibbs is calling me" Tony explained to Ziva

"Hi boss… what… ha..hang on, my connection is really bad out here, let me step outside." Tony stammered.

Ziva scanned the room, but could not find any sign of Damon when their waitress approached her.

"Excuse me miss, the gentleman you were here with asked me to give you this envelope." She said, barely a whisper.

Ziva thanked her and opened the envelope and found a piece of paper with a room number and a card key. Intrigued Ziva entered the elevator towards room 650. Ziva slipped the card key in the door and opened it to find all the lights out.

"Damon?" She called.

Alarmed, Ziva reached for her gun, but remembered that she had left it in her room. She felt her way across the room and flipped on the light to find Damon unconscious on the floor, bleeding.

"DAMON!"

Ziva threw herself onto the floor and shook Damon violently when she felt the barrel of a gun touch the back of her head.

"Slow movements, gorgeous. Get up, hands behind your back." The voice growled in her ears.

Ziva paused. She'd heard that voice before…

She slowly raised herself off the floor and put both hands behind her back. She felt ropes being tied around her wrist and was forcefully turned around and stared into _**his**_ green eyes…

Tony opened the door of the van and stepped outside, Gibb's incoherent mumbles in his ear. Desperate to hear, Tony removed his ear piece.

"DINOZZO!"

Tony pulled the phone away from his ear. He held the phone an inch away from his ear.

"Yes boss?"

"He's there at the hotel, the man that killed Petty Officer Smith. He bumped into Ziva before." Gibbs yelled frantically.

Tony pressed the phone to his ear.

"Blond hair, green eyes" Tony repeated.

"Name's Jason Moss-"

Before Gibbs finished his sentence, Tony sprinted down the parking lot into the dining room and could not spot Ziva or Damon anywhere. Their table was empty, but not cleared.

"Ziva, where the hell are you?" Tony muttered to himself.

Tony glanced over and found the waitress whispering something to the bus boy. He ran to her and pulled out his badge before words escaped his lips.

"NCIS, I need to know where the young lady and gentleman that were sitting at that table went." He demanded.

The waitress stared at Tony in disbelief.

"NOW" He yelled.

"I don't know; the man left with another man a couple minutes before she came back." She stuttered

"What did the other guy look like?"

"Uh... tall, blonde hair… he asked me to give the woman that he was with an envelope and the two of them left."

"What was in the envelope?"

The waitress kept her glance away from Tony's prying eyes.

"I… I don't' know"

"If you don't tell me, I'll have you arrested for interfering with an official investigation!" Tony screamed

"Ok, I looked, but please don't tell management or I'll get fired." She pleaded

"It had a room number and a room key." She whispered

"What's the number?" Tony growled, impatiently

"650" She replied barely audible.

Tony turned on his heel and ran towards the elevator, despair clutched at his heart.

Tony reached the room.

_**Alright, Tony, follow protocol, announce yourself….. I can't waste time. Ziva might be in there… she could be hurt or worse…**_

Tony kicked in the door and found Moss holding Ziva in front of him with his gun to her head and Damon unconscious on the floor.

"Give it up Moss, its over. We know you killed Petty Officer Smith when she found out you were paying gang members to be recruited and smuggle drugs into Brazil.

"Not another step or her brains are going to be splattered all over the wall. Slowly put your gun down!" Moss ordered.

Tony followed his orders and gently laid his gun on the floor.

"How did you know?" Tony asked.

"As if I could forget this guy's face?" Moss chuckled as he kicked Damon's body causing him to stir.

"Plastered all over the news; first he was a hero and then he was a freak hooked on the juice. I couldn't believe I forgot THIS pretty face!" Moss growled, licking Ziva's cheek, eyes still glued on Tony, who had advanced towards him.

"Uh uh uh uh uh…" He laughed.

"I wish I could stay and play, but I've got a plane to catch…" Moss started as he pointed the gun straight at Tony.

Ziva threw her head back and heard Moss's nose crack. She spun her body around and kicked the gun out of Moss's hands. He crashed into wall as Tony pulled Ziva back and Damon off the floor. Damon frantically tried to untie the rope around Ziva's wrist, when Moss jumped to his feet and pulled out a knife from his boot. He smiled eerily, blood dripping down his face.

"Marine's always got a back up plan." His voice cracked.

"Faster!" Ziva yelled to Damon.

Moss stepped forward and began to swing his knife around causing Tony to fly across the room dodging each strike. Tony used his arm to block his strike, his left hand grabbing Moss's hand with the knife and his right hand pushing his body into the wall. Tony knocked the knife out of his hands when Moss's right fist, connected with Tony's face. The contact pushed Tony back as he saw Damon tackle Moss to the ground. Moss pushed Damon to the side and kicked him as he got to his feet then kicked Tony in the chest, causing him to fly back and fall to the ground on top of Ziva. Ziva looked up and saw Damon falling towards them and pushed Tony to her right side, away from Damon's crashing body. All three tried to get to their feet when they heard the distinct cock of his gun. Ziva looked up to see Moss's gun pointed straight at her.

Moss smiled, blood oozing through his teeth.

"Game Over"

A flash of light emitted from the gun. Ziva heard the distinct thud from the bullet entering his chest. Blood shot out and trickled down his shirt. Ziva's eyes widened in horror as she saw his body fall to the ground. Motionless he laid, as his breathing slowed….

**OMG OMG OMG Who was shot? Is he dead? What's going on? If you want to know, you'll have to wait for the next chapter (mad scientist laugh)**


	15. You Don't Have To Say A Word

**Here is chapter 15: the final one! (Tear Tear) It's the ending you've been waiting to see… or read actually… I hope you are as satisfied with it as I am. In the middle of this chapter, an idea popped into my head about a second fic…. I wonder what it could be?**

**Disclaimer: NCIS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! (You don't have to read that anymore! Well at least until you start another story, of course, Lol) There is a song by Fergie mentioned at the end of the chapter, I don't own that either**

Chapter 15: You Don't Have To Say A Word

A flash of light emitted from the gun. Ziva heard the distinct thud from the bullet entering his chest. Blood shot out and trickled down his shirt. Ziva's eyes widened in horror as she saw his body fall to the ground. Motionless he laid, as his breathing slowed…

Ziva looked up to see Moss pointing the gun at her once again. She grabbed tightly onto Damon's bloody shirt. Tony ran towards Ziva, fear clutching his soul. Ziva squeezed her eyes shuts, awaiting her fate.

His finger pulled back on the trigger and another shot echoed through the room.

Silence… there was no noise, no movement. Time stood still. Ziva slowly opened her eyes and found Moss standing above her, blood pouring from his chest. He fell to his knees and hit the ground with a thud, leaving Ziva gasping for air. An arm touched her shoulders and made her jump. She looked up to find Tony comforting her with his eyes, his presence, his embrace.

"You alright?" He asked

Ziva opened her mouth, but could not will her body to muster anything; no sounds, no words. Time stood still. She looked past Tony and found Gibbs holstering his gun, shock, concern, and resentment heavy in his eyes. He stepped towards them and felt Damon for a pulse. It was faint, but there was definitely a pulse. Gibbs pulled out his phone and dialed immediately.

"I need an ambulance!" He yelled into the phone.

Tony stood up and walked over to Gibbs and proceeded to explain the events to him. Ziva never looked up, never spoke… never really listened. She couldn't make out the conversation. She looked up and saw lips moving, mouthing words, but still, all she heard were mumbles and grumbles. Her attention turned towards Damon, his chest rising and falling, slowly, but surely.

The medics rushed in the door and lifted Damon's body onto a gurney and carried him away, Gibbs following closely behind. Ziva remained on the floor, where time refused to move forward. Tony leaned down and put his hand on her back. Ziva's head shot up as a tear fell down her cheek.

"You alright Zi?" He asked gently.

At first, Ziva made no attempt to speak. She didn't think anything would come out, like it hadn't before. Now she felt her tongue, felt her hands wet with Damon's blood, felt the bruises creeping on her body where she was hit and forcefully thrown, felt her head begin to pound as she recalled the last 10 minutes, felt her legs tingle with anxiety…

"T…Tony" She stammered barely audible.

"Yea Ziva"

Ziva looked up at Tony and wrapped her arms around his neck, her warm tears forming a puddle at the nape of Tony's neck. Tony put his arms around Ziva and began to soothe her, fear and panic gripping at his heart, for he had never seen his ninja so distraught, so lost, so torn.

"It's ok, he's going to be alright Zi…" Tony told her, trying to disguise the pain he felt from Ziva's, apparent, longing for Damon.

Ziva pulled away from their embrace as shock spread through her face.

"Damon! We need to go! I have to see if he's alright." She said quickly

Tony nodded. He stood up and helped Ziva to her feet. He could see the purple whelps developing on her limbs. He took her hand and felt her flinch. Turning her wrist, he saw the deep crimson indentations left from the ropes. He cursed under his breath. Gently placing Ziva's left arm across his shoulders and her right arm around his waist, Tony stepped forward.

"It is ok, Tony, I can walk." She whispered.

"You probably can, but you need to get checked out yourself." Tony told her, concern deep in his voice.

Ziva reluctantly agreed as more medics came and helped her into the ambulance. Ziva looked over at Tony, who was sitting next to her gurney, his hand firmly around hers. Ziva looked up as time froze once again and she heard nothing, but the vague sound of sirens as darkness enveloped her…

"_Wake up Ziva…"_

_**Who is that?**_

"_We need you… I need you"_

_**I know that voice….**_

Ziva slowly opened her eyes and found herself surrounded by white walls and curtains. She looked down and saw Tony beside her bed, his head resting on her arm. She moved her free hand and stroked his cheek as he began to stir. Tony picked up his head and saw Ziva staring intently at him.

"Zi, you're awake"

"Why am I in the hospital?" She asked confused

"You don't remember?"

"I do, that is why I am wondering why I am in the bed and you are not." Ziva said, a small smile creeping on her face.

"You blacked out, after we got you into the ambulance."

Ziva nodded her head.

"I am fine so when can I get out of his uncomfortable bed?"

"Hey that bed is way more comfortable than your couch…" Tony joked.

Ziva chuckled as she recalled the night Tony stumbled into her apartment, drunk, and had made the same comment about her couch. Her fond memory was short lived when realization dawned on her.

"How is Damon?"

Tony's face turned serious

"He's in the ER, still having surgery."

"Did they say anything about his condition? Have you heard anything yet?"

"Hey, calm down, I haven't heard anything, but I'm sure he's going to be fine…" Tony told her hiding his jealously.

"Are you alright, Tony?"

"Me, I'm fine… I'm scrappy remember?" Tony told her flashing her favorite smile

"I'm going to go find the doctor and let them know that you're awake." Tony said gently.

Ziva nodded in agreement.

Tony raised himself up and slid his palm against her arm then turned to leave. He opened the door and was nearly trampled by Abby busting in the door.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, ZIVAAAA …FINALLY! You're awake! Are you ok? Can I hug you?" Abby said, panic in her voice.

"I would very much like it, if you hugged me." Ziva whispered.

Tony snapped his head up and Abby stopped in her tracks.

"OK" Abby said, not sure whether to be happy or confused.

Abby leaned against the bed and gently hugged Ziva, who dug her face into Abby's hair.

"Why is your hair not in ponytails?" Ziva asked.

"When McGee called me, I didn't even think about doing my hair, I just got here as fast as I could."

Tony smiled as he walked out of the room and towards the nurse's station.

"How's Ziver?" Gibbs asked over's Tony's shoulder.

"She's fine, bruised a little, but she'll be fine." Tony said with a sigh of relief.

"Any word on Damon?" Tony asked.

"Doc just finished the surgery. He's pretty banged up, but he's going to live."

Tony turned towards Gibbs and kept his eyes glued to the floor.

"Ya know boss… I should have been paying closer attention… I could have… this is…" Tony stuttered

Gibbs placed his hands on Tony's shoulder.

"Hey, everyone's fine; we got the bad guy and our team is still whole." Gibbs affirmed him. Tony patted Gibbs's shoulder with his hand as both men nodded in understanding of one another.

Ziva's doctor entered the room and sat next to her. Tony watched from outside as the doctor went through routine questions and flashed a light in her eye. He brought his hand to his mouth, not quite sure how to shake the fear that was still wretched inside him. He felt a pair of hands rub his shoulders and found Abby comforting him.

"What's wrong Tony?" She asked

"Nothing Abs, I'm just…. [Heavy sigh] relieved."

Ziva listened to the doctor, but her glance traveled outside and met Tony's eyes. She smiled weakly at him. The doctor put his hands on her arm and got up to leave. Abby re-entered Ziva's room and a loud squeal was heard seconds before the door shut.

Tony chuckled.

"I guess that means Ziva's been discharged." McGee voice chimed in.

"Probie… where you been? You missed all the action, as usual."

McGee rolled his eyes and smiled as Tony turned to leave.

"Where're you going?" McGee asked him.

"To get some coffee" Tony called without turning around.

McGee took one last look at Ziva and Abby and followed behind the senior field agent.

Ziva had asked Abby to wait outside while she entered Damon's room. She moved the chair close to his bed and sat down. Bringing her hand up, she held Damon's hand as saw him stir.

"Damon?"

He opened his eyes and blinked them furiously, trying to adjust to the room light. Seeing Ziva, Damon smiled and brought his other hand and placed it on top of hers.

"I could get used to this sight" He joked.

Ziva chuckled.

"I am glad that you are alright." She whispered.

Tony and McGee walked back to Ziva's room and found it empty.

"I wonder where Ziva and Abby are" McGee said aloud.

Tony knew where they… well where Ziva might be. He fought back the jealousy that threatened to tear him up. He stared into the lights on the ceiling, trying to calm him self down. Tony turned on his heel and started towards Damon's room, McGee following, curiously, behind.

I probably already know the answer to this, but I'm wondering if you still haven't changed your mind" Damon pondered.

Ziva put her hands over Damon's cheek and smiled at him.

"No" She said calmly

When they reached Damon's room, Tony felt his stomach drop as he saw Ziva cupping Damon's cheek. His fist balled at his side; he gritted his teeth as tension overtook his body. As soon as the jealously came, it subsided. How could he expect any different. Damon had taken a bullet for Ziva. He'd shown her his feelings from the beginning. He never chose to hide them; he'd embraced it and her, instead. Tony hung his head in defeat. He couldn't compete with Damon anymore.

"_**Just because I've accepted it, doesn't mean I have to stand here and watch!"**_ Tony thought to himself

"I didn't think so…" Damon told her

"Tony's a lucky guy, make sure to tell him that" Damon stated.

"One day, you will make one woman very lucky too." Ziva replied.

"Hey McGee, where's Tony?" Abby asked, walking over to him.

McGee turned around, confusion all over his face.

"He was just here a second ago." McGee answered,

Ziva moved her hand and gripped Damon's. She squeezed it tightly then leaned her head in and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Take care of yourself Damon." She told him.

Damon nodded sadness in his eyes.

Ziva stepped outside to find McGee looking up and down the halls while Abby giggled.

"What is so funny?" Ziva asked.

"McGee lost Tony…" Abby said, barely coherent through her laughter.

Ziva chuckled

"Abby… do you think you could give me a ride home?" Ziva asked, disappointed that Tony was nowhere to be found.

"Sure,"

Abby walked over to Ziva and hooked her arm between Ziva's and skipped towards the car, forgetting about Ziva's injuries.

"S..sorry Ziva, I'm just so happy that everyone's ok." She said merrily.

Abby helped Ziva into the car and drove towards her apartment. Ziva stayed quiet throughout the remainder of the ride.

"What's wrong Ziva?"

"N..nothing… it's nothing Abby,"

Abby stared at Ziva, not believing a single word she'd said.

"I am just wondering where Tony is"

Abby parked the car and started to take off her seat belt when Ziva stopped her.

"I can make it upstairs by myself… thank you for the ride"

"Ziva, I can walk you up to the apartment."

"It is not necessary"

"So Tony is the only one who gets to walk you to your apartment?" Abby baited

Ziva bit her lip

"On second thought… I could use the company…" Ziva said, trying to avoid answering Abby's question.

"Uh huh" Abby said quickly, opening her door.

Ziva steadied herself against Abby as they walked up the stairs. When they reached Ziva's apartment, Abby took the keys from Ziva and opened the door. She helped Ziva inside and made her tea.

"Thank you Abby, I am glad that you came up."

"Me too. Well, do you need anything else?" She asked, smiling.

"I will be fine; do not let me ruin your plans"

Abby walked over to Ziva and sat next to her on the couch. She put her arms around Ziva and squeezed her tightly.

"Ziva, you could never ruin my plans." Abby said softly.

Ziva assured Abby that she was fine and saw Abby to the door. When Abby left, Ziva locked the door and felt a sense of loneliness that surprised her.

_**When did I become so dependent on them? I never really realized before how much they are like my family. More than that… they are my family... REAL family**_

Abby walked down the stairs and got into her car. She took her cell phone out and started to dial.

"Hello"

"Tony, where are you? Why aren't you here with Ziva?" Abby yelled, frustrated

"Abs, she doesn't need me; she's got _**Werth**_"

"What are you talking about?"

"Look Abs, I know you wanted it to happen, but it's too late. Ziva wants to be with Damon and I'm not going to crawl on my knees to get her to change her mind." Tony said bitterly.

"Ziva wants to be with Damon?" Abby said containing her anger.

"Yea"

"Then tell me, why am I leaving her at her apartment alone when, clearly, she wants company?" Abby asked.

"She… she's not at the hospital with Damon?"

"No, moron, she came out looking for you when you pulled a Houdini and disappeared!"

"I thought… but she… she was touching him…"

Abby sighed

"Tony, she was letting him down gently, god, you don't know anything about women!"

Tony chuckled over the phone.

Tony hung up the phone and sped towards Ziva's apartment, feeling like an idiot.

Ziva walked out of her closet after changing her clothes when she heard a knock at her door. She furrowed her eyebrows wondering who it could be.

"One Minute" She yelled.

Ziva opened the door and found a very apologetic Tony standing in her doorway with a DVD and a case of beer. She cocked her head and smiled.

"What are you doing here Tony?" she asked, unable to hide her smile

"I uh…." Tony stammered

"… here" He said, handing her the DVD

Ziva took the movie from him and stepped aside as he walked in the door. She shut the door gently and eyed him as he made his way to the kitchen. Shrugging, Ziva went to play the movie. Tony stood in the kitchen; his palms sweaty, his heart racing… He grabbed two beers then put the rest away in the refrigerator. Tony paused and contemplated how to begin to tell Ziva how he felt. After, what felt like, standing around for several minutes, he gave up and walked back over to her living room to find Ziva crouched down by her tv, reading the back of the case. Nervously he sat down on the couch and opened his beer. Seeing that he'd made his way back, Ziva pushed play button and walked over to the couch.

"Zi, I… I just wanted to tell you-" Tony started when Ziva put her finger to his lips.

"You do not have to say a word" she whispered, removing her finger and sitting down next to him.

Ziva sat back as the theme music for the movie filled her apartment.

_**You got me trippin'**_

Ziva rested her head on Tony's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"You know I-" He started.

_**stumbling, flippin', fumbling**_

"I know… me too" She finished

Tony kissed Ziva's head and leaned his onto hers.

_**Clumsy cuz I'm fallin' in love**_

Tony and Ziva watched the movie in silence, knowing that there were no amount of words that could express their feelings for one another. Ziva intertwined her fingers with Tony's and breathed a sigh of relief. They were, both, content neither of them having to say a single word.

_**END**_

**A.N: A couple of things… first, thank you for all the great reviews; they really inspired me to write more. It has been one of the greatest feelings of accomplishment writing and posting chapters on a daily basis until now… when we have reached the end of my very first fanfic! I enjoyed every bit of it (as I hope everyone else did) By the way, for anyone who doesn't know, the song is Clumsy by Fergie. If you haven't heard it, look it up… very cute song.**

**Second, I know there are a lot of people who were dying to hear how Tony and Ziva, FINALLY, tell each other their feelings, but (that's why throughout the chapter they kept getting interrupted) I think that they would have a tougher time trying to put that exact emotion into words. To me, their relationship is something more than words, it's something that is unspoken and because of it, the bond is that much stronger. (Just a note for any readers who might be disappointed because they didn't get to have the conversation they'd tried to have since Chapter 1)**

**Last, please let me know what you think! And thanks again for taking this crazy yet satisfying journey with me! Now that the first story is out of the way, the second should be a piece of cake…..**

_**-EveeSek-**_


End file.
